


The Aristocrat and the Cat

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/F, Princess and the Frog AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Princess Blake Belladonna of Menagerie, heir to the Kuo Kuanan throne.Yang Xiao Long, a young woman from the island town of Patch, who has a promise she wishes to keep.When these two dedicated, hard working women find themselves in a rather… furry… situation, they just might realise that dreams are often subject to change.(Join the girls as they embark on a journey not unlike that of The Princess and the Frog.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 22
Kudos: 216
Collections: Bumbleby Big Bang 2020





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bumbleby Big Bang of 2020.
> 
> During this project, I was teamed up with the talented Excelsiror, you can find her here; https://excelsiror.tumblr.com/
> 
> The beautiful artwork she drew for her part of the project can be found here; https://excelsiror.tumblr.com/post/634314958925119488/today-is-the-day-i-get-to-show-my-piece-for-the

* * *

_Once upon time, there was a beautiful princess who lived a life of luxury. She was her parents’ pride and joy. The servants adored her to bits and the people of her kingdom loved her._

_But still, despite being surrounded by love, she was very lonely. She was always complimented on how fair her hair was or how her eyes were so vibrant and bright. She was praised for her capabilities in embroidery and sewing. But… never did anyone mention how bright of a mind that the young woman had._

_“I’m more than what you see! I have a mind and a personality beyond my looks and what you’ve taught me!” She would cry out in frustration as her nursemaid would try to sooth her._

_With nobody wishing to see beyond the veil that they had placed upon her, the Princess found herself wandering down to the garden each day to sit by the pond. This was where she read and expanded her mind in ways that no one knew. She studied the works of their finest engineers and scientists. It fascinated her to no end… but still. The Princess was lonely._

_She was sitting by her pond one day, years having gone by, thinking about her loneliness, when a frog jumped out of the water and onto the path and stared up at her._

_“Hello, most knowledgeable Princess. I come to you asking for your help.” The frog croaked. “I am new here and over the past months, have watched you study your books. You, who are so knowledgeable in all things, surely you would be able to help a soul cursed by a wicked witch?”_

_The Princess, flattered, considered this. No one had ever complimented her mind like this before… but she was far too smart to fall for such beautiful words as easy as that._

_“And pray tell, little frog, how do I know that this is not a cruel trick? For all I know, you, yourself, are the witch come to curse me. I cannot trust you, for trust must be earned and you have done nothing to earn mine.” The Princess said firmly._

_“Ah.” Laughed the frog. “You are truly wise to distrust me! I wish I had been so wise, dear Princess. What must I do to earn your favour? How can I convince you to help me?”_

_The princess considered this for a moment. She still remained unsure how she felt about the frog… but she was so lonely and the frog seemed to see beyond what the kingdom saw. With that thought in mind, she came to a decision._

_“One month.” The Princess said softly, holding out a finger to the frog in a miniature version of a handshake. “You will keep me company for one month. If I still suspect you of foul intent, you will leave and never again return to my pond. If I come to trust you, I will help you. Do we have an agreement, little frog?”_

_“You will make a wonderful Queen to your people one day, Princess.” The frog said as they bowed and took her finger. “I accept your proposal and I give you my vow.”_

_And it was so. Each day, the Princess would go to her pond and spend time with the frog. She read to them and sang, she told stories of all of the mischief that she got up to in the castle and traded jokes and laughter with the frog. As the days went on, she grew to be fond of the frog, coming to consider them more of a dear friend than any human she knew._

_Days turned into weeks and still her fondness grew. Eventually, their month was up and she sat down and smiled sweetly as the frog jumped onto her knee and settled themself happily, almost seeming to croone affectionately as she ran a gentle finger along their head._

_“Our time is up, little frog.”_

_“So it is, Princess.” The frog responded, almost despondently. Their eyes almost seemed to appear sad. “What have you decided?”_

_“I have decided to help you, dearest, little frog.” The Princess said, giggling when the frog jumped for joy. “I have been doing research regarding curses and witches and I believe that I have discovered how to help you.”_

_“Please, my most knowledgeable Princess, do whatever you must.” The frog bowed._

_The Princess smiled again at her little friend and gently took them in her hands and lifted them to her face. The frog stared back, curious and quiet. The Princess closed her eyes and kissed the frog gently. She then felt a strange burning sensation in her hands and dropped the frog instinctively and dunked her hands in the pond before turning back to her friend. But alas, the Princess was forced to look away as a bright light flowed over the frog, too bright to watch. The Princess hid her face in her hands, protecting her eyes from the light until a familiar voice spoke._

_“Princess? Most knowledgeable Princess! Do open your eyes. I beg of you.”_

_What she saw made her jaw fall slack for in front of her stood a handsome prince._

_“You saved me, Princess.” They fell to their knees in front of the Princess and bowed their head low, respect and adoration clear in their voice and gaze, their black hair falling into their eyes. “Please, Princess. I beseech you. I have grown so very fond of you over these past few weeks. Allow me to court you. I wish nothing more than to make you happy.”_

_“You wish to court me?” The Princess said in awe, touched tears filling her eyes as she gazed upon the one person in the entire world that saw her for who she is. “Then I shall allow it.”_

_The Prince looked up and let out a laugh of joy before they swept her up into their arms and twirled. As they both came to a stop and rested their foreheads together softly, gentle laughter falling from their lips. The Princess placed a chaste kiss to the Prince’s cheek and burrowed her face into their neck as they buried theirs in her hair._

_This was just the start of their happily ever after._

* * *

“That’s so romantic!”

“Kissing is icky!”

“She kissed a flippin’ frog! What the heck?!”

Summer laughed as her oldest daughter protested loudly from where she sat on the grass in front of her, right next to her sister Ruby and their dear friend Weiss. 

“Yang! You don’t understand! It’s true love!” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms with a pout, tossing her white hair behind her shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I don’t care how true it is. I ain’t kissin’ no frog!” Yang snorted indignantly as Ruby climbed into Summer’s lap and grumbled quietly, their day out at the playground already wearing the poor five year old out. “That’s gross.”

“Well, Yang. The story has many different versions. Perhaps you’d feel better about kissing a kitty cat?” Summer teased gently, giggling when Yang’s nose scrunched up in disgust.

“No. I know what I’m going to do with my life, mama.” Yang said with a determined grin. “I’m not going to find a boy. I’m going to work real hard and buy a bakery for you! Just like you wanted when you were little! You and Ruby and Weiss and me can all bake together! You can all even bring your dumb frogs, if you want.” The seven year old said brightly. Yang had always taken after Summer when it came to her love of baking. Summer felt her heart melt at her daughter’s words, wondering how she got so lucky to have two such incredible daughters.

“Gee. Thank you, Yang. Truly.” Weiss stared dryly, rolling her eyes with all of the attitude of a typical seven year old. 

“Mum! Weiss is being sassy again!”

“Oh hush!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Girls!” Summer laughed softly, gently cutting them off before they got into one of their little fights. “Play nice!”

“Yes, mum. I’m sorry.”

“I apologise as well, Miss Rose.”

“...ugh. You’re such a princess. No wonder you want a frog.”

“...I don’t like you.”

“Nope. Because you love me!” Yang grinned cheekily, pulling Weiss into a playful headlock. “Because I’m your friend. Admit it!”

“I will admit no such thing!” Weiss sputtered as she uselessly batted at Yang’s arms. “Miss Rose!”

“Alright, that’s enough, Yang.” Summer chuckled softly, smiling softly at the two. Despite their constant bickering, the two girls cared for one another. If any of the other children picked on Weiss, Yang would be over there well before Summer and shooing them away while Ruby ran to Weiss and comforted her. It was a heartwarming friendship.

“She said that’s enough, you big brute!”

Summer winced at Weiss’s shriek. Well. It was heartwarming for the most part, at any rate.

Summer had been surprised when her old friend, Willow, had called her to ask her if Weiss and her girls could have play dates so that the young girl might be able to interact with children her own age. She had been even more surprised when Weiss’s mannerisms were more fitting of royalty than a little girl. Always prim and proper and never interested in playing games, it had taken a while for Yang and Ruby to pull Weiss out of her shell. 

A part of Summer had hoped to reconnect with her old friend but, alas, it seemed that Willow did not share those wants. It broke Summer’s heart to admit but Willow was no longer the woman she once called her best friend. She had become cold and distant to everyone, even her own children. She rarely left Jacques' side and almost always let the man speak for her. This wasn’t the woman that Summer remembered. Each attempt to help was met with refusal. Each time she reached out to try to rekindle their lost friendship, she was shut down immediately.

It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. But then again, theirs was a friendship that she had grieved the loss of a long time ago. But, watching their respective children run and play and spend time together, Summer couldn’t help but feel hope for them. Perhaps the friendship formed between Weiss and her daughters would last where hers and Willow’s failed. Weiss clearly adored the two girls and both girls expressed fondness towards Weiss, Ruby more so than Yang. 

It was rather touching to see Ruby light up and speed towards the poor girl and tackle her in a crushing hug as Summer and Yang laughed at the embarrassed flush that crept up Weiss’s face. She was clearly unused to such affection but Ruby gave it to her freely, loudly claiming her as “her bestie, bestie, better than the restie!”

Summer could only hope that Weiss’s family would allow their friendship to continue to blossom in the years to come.

“Hey, mum? How do I buy a bakery?”

“Oh, Yang.” Summer chuckled, finding her daughter’s determination about her dreams rather adorable. “You’re only seven. You have plenty of time to worry about that later. And you know you don’t have to buy me a bakery. All I want is for you to be happy. Okay?”

“Okay.” Yang sighed and flopped onto her back dramatically. “But it’s gonna be the best bakery ever!”

Summer chuckled again, amused. She had no doubt that Yang would make her dreams come true one day, even if they changed between then and now.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

* * *

Yang chuckled softly as she watched her sister and her friend interact quietly by the window of the bakery she worked in. Their heads were close together and their hands were constantly on the other’s arms. Everyone else could see it clear as day… and yet, Ruby and Weiss remained oblivious to it.

It was rather adorable.

“Alright, you two. Either order something or go be lo-“ 

“Not now, you insufferable oaf.” Weiss muttered as she walked up to the counter and glared at Yang, her blue eyes sharp and cold. “I am very much not in the mood for your tomfoolery.”

“I still think it’s a stupid idea.” Ruby huffed, crossing her arms over her red dress. “They have no right to chose who you’ll marry. You don’t even know this princess.” She grumbled before giving Weiss a curious glance. “She’s a faunus, right? I’m surprised your parents are even thinking about it considering how racist they are.”

  
  


“If it boosts our social ranking, they don’t care. My marrying the princess will bring honour to my family name and lift the Schnee name so… her race is of little concern to them.”

“Woah… wait. What?!” Yang stared at the two in shock, lilac eyes wide. What was this about Weiss marrying a princess? “What’s happening?”

“The Princess of Kuo Kuana is visiting Patch, Yang. My parents, despite their beliefs about the faunus, intend to betroth me to her for the sake of rising through the social ranks.” Weiss growled, her hands gripping at her elbows angrily until Ruby gently pulled them away and squeezed her hands. Weiss let out a heavy sigh and smiled shakily at her before turning to Yang. “Father wants to throw a ball in her honour tomorrow night.”

“It’s also kind of a slap in the face to the poor woman.” Ruby huffed, rolling her silver eyes. “A masquerade ball with an animal theme? He’s such a racist ass.”

“Ruby!” Weiss scolded before pausing. “You’re not wrong. But that’s hardly language befitting my personal maid.”

Yang quirked an eyebrow as the two began to bicker. She was grateful to Weiss for hiring Ruby and letting her live in her home… but Yang suspected that it had more to do with the heiress’s feelings towards Ruby rather than anything else. Hell, they already bickered like a couple as it was. 

“Whatever. You love me.”

Yang internally winced in sympathy as both young women froze, averting their eyes from each other. If the wedding happened, it wouldn’t be easy for either of them.

“Regardless, Yang, mother has requested that you bake your vanilla cake for the event. You know how everyone loves it so.” Weiss said quietly, more withdrawn. “Is that a problem?”

“No. No, I can help.” Yang said softly, smiling reassuringly at Weiss. Normally, she’d poke fun at her and Ruby’s awkwardness but this was no time for such jokes. “Don’t worry, Weiss.”

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have to impress a princess into marrying you.” Weiss huffed indignantly before hooking her arm through Ruby’s and turning away. “We’ll be off. Enjoy your day, Yang.”

“Yeah, See ya, sis.” Ruby said softly, pressing into Weiss’s side more firmly.

Yang waved them off and smiled sadly. It wasn’t right. But it was how it was going to be. She could only hope that both women could at least find happiness, even if it wasn’t with each other, as heartbreaking as it was. Life had a way of taking what mattered most from you. But maybe the fates would be kind to them and grant them their wish.

Yang couldn’t control what was happening. She wished she could but she knew that no amount of wishing upon a star would accomplish anything. The loss of her mother, who’s golden ring she wore around her neck, was proof of that. The only way to accomplish anything was to work hard until you made it. That was why she was working two jobs to buy the bakery her mother had always dreamed of but never been able to have. Yang had a promise to keep, after all.

But despite that, Yang still found herself wishing for the freedom of her childhood. When she believed that her dreams would come true. When Ruby and Weiss talked of travelling the world together. When life didn’t hurt.

But she couldn’t dwell on it. For as much as she missed the person she used to be, Yang knew that this was only temporary. Once she had achieved her goal, she could relax a a little. But not until then.

“Xiao Long! Garbage! Now!”

Yang sighed and readjusted her skirt and blouse and headed to take the garbage out back to the dumpster. A few more months of this and she might have enough money saved to buy that bakery.

Just a little further and it would be okay. It had to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Patch’s harbour, a ship approached. It was upon the railing of this ship that a young woman leaned on the railing, dressed in a black vest over top of a lilac button down shirt, with a black tie around her collar. Her dark grey trousers were partnered with a white belt and her black shoes were scuffed. Her long, black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with short curls framing her face as her amber eyes gazed out at the island town that had long since called to her. 

Princess Blake Belladonna of Menagerie, heir to the Kuo Kuanan throne, couldn’t explain the pull she had to this place but she knew that she had to come. As next in line to rule over her people, she had an obligation to learn and grow as much as possible before her parents stepped down. What better way than to travel and meet people from all walks of life, faunus or human? What better way to make a change than to talk with people unlike her and learn from them?

And so, with her parents’ blessing, the young woman found herself travelling to the island town of Patch. If you were to ask her why, she’d simply chuckle quietly and inform you that it was similar to a siren’s call. It sang to her and beckoned her to it’s shores with a promise.

Of what? She didn’t know. But she knew that it was a journey worth having, if there was even the slightest chance that she could help people and learn. And perhaps, they could even learn from her too.

Even if she _did_ have to attend a Schnee ball. She was no fool. She knew exactly why Jacques had asked for her to be his guest of honour. Despite his awful and unjust treatment of the faunus, the man was a social climber. He and his wife, Willow, intended to use this opportunity to wed their daughter to royalty. All for the sake of climbing a few rungs on the sociatak ladder.

“He could at least pretend to respect me.” Blake snorted to the ocean air, rolling her eyes heavenward. “An animal themed masquerade ball? He does realise that he’s not being at all clever, right?”

It was a shameless dig at her heritage and it wasn’t one that Blake would stand for. Blake would talk with the girl and dance with her. She would get to know her. But she would not take her as her intended. Blake refused to allow it. She would marry for love and not social status and she knew her parents respected that choice. The moment the opportunity presented itself, she would leave the ball and make her way through town and speak to the people and see how she could help them while she was here. See what they had to teach her.

Blake closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She didn’t know what was waiting for her on this island town. She didn’t know how much she would learn. She didn’t know how much she would be able to help. 

But she had to try. She had to.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

* * *

“That’s the Princess!”

“Oh my word! But isn’t it improper for a young woman to wear such masculine clothes?”

“Things are done differently, I suppose, in Menagerie.”

“How crass.”

Blake bit her cheek to keep quiet and slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped off of the ship to murmurs from the crowd. Her black cat ears flicked irritably, displeased. Menagerie was more liberal when it came to what women were permitted to wear, that was true. But were people here really so worried about what a woman chose to cover her body with?

“Hiya!”

Blake jumped and blinked down at a small child with scales running down her face and arms, two bright green eyes peering up at her through brown hair curiously. 

“Hello.” Blake said as she knelt before the child and smiled at her, amused. 

“Is it true? Are you a princess?” The little girl fiddled shyly with her frock, shyness starting to creep in as Blake watched her. “Everyone says you are.”

“I am.” Blake said softly, internally frowning at the girl’s dress. It had more patches than original fabric. No doubt, she lived in the low income parts of Patch. 

“Then… where’s your dress? Your tiara?”

“I only wear them for special events.” Blake responded honestly, tilting her head with a smile. “I don’t want to get them dirty after all.”

“That would be sad.” The child said wisely, nodding sagely at Blake. “You’re really pretty.”

“Oh!” Blake laughed, surprised before smiling at the child. “Thank you. I love your bow.”

The little girl’s face lit up happily as she toyed with her hair ribbon, giggling happily.

“Hey, can you tell me where I can freshen up a little? It was a really long boat ride.” Blake asked, smiling. 

“Uh huh! There’s a small hotel down that street over there! You can’t miss it. It’s called the “Chameleon Lodges.” My cousin runs it!”

“Is that so? Well… I thank you for your assistance.” Blake said as she bowed her head respectively and handed the girl a gold coin. “For your service. Now, I really have to go but you try to stay out of trouble.” She added as she stood up, rolling her eyes with a laugh when the girl grinned impishly and ran off. Blake was very much like that as a child, herself.

As she walked through the streets of Patch, she recalled her youth and how free it had been. Running and going on adventures with friends, escaping from her nannies and guards, turning her parents hair grey as they realised the wild child that they were raising… but those years were behind her now. Her parents were getting older now and one day, she would have to take the crown from them and lead her people. It would be her responsibility to keep them safe and to care for them. To ensure that they had all that they needed and more. To be a beacon of hope and leadership.

And she was terrified. How could she possibly live up to her family name? Her parents had ruled for years and were greatly beloved by their people. Sometimes, it felt like she was living in their shadow, doomed to remain nothing more than their daughter rather than her own person. She was more than King Ghira and Queen Kali’s daughter. She was more than a princess. 

Was it so wrong to want to be seen for who she is and not what she is?

That was why she was travelling. To find out more about the world and more about herself. To help people where she could and learn from them. To find out who she was beyond Princess Blake Belladonna of Menagerie.

“Oof!” Blake grunted as a strong body collided into her, powerful arms grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close to stop her from falling. “What the-“

Blake’s breath hitched in her throat violently as a woman stared down at her with wide, concerned lilac eyes. She wore a white blouse loosely tucked into a long grey skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, with several strands escaping it. She was easily the most beautiful woman that Blake had ever seen.

“Hi.” The woman chirped, slowly grinning at her as she helped Blake stand. “Sorry about that. Didn’t see you there!”

“Oh, uh. You’re fine, ma’am.” Blake said with an awkward cough as she stepped back and bowed her head respectively. “My apologies as well. I was lost in thought.”

“No, you're good. I should-“

The woman was interrupted by the town’s bell tower sounding and her expression shifted into one of horror.

“Crap! I’m late! Sorry, gotta go! Sorry about bumping into you, have a good day, Miss!”

And like that, she was gone, running around the corner, muttering obscenities at her skirt.

‘I didn’t even get her name.’ Blake thought to herself morosely as she continued her path towards the hotel. The woman’s eyes had sparkled with a determination that rivaled Blake’s own and held intelligence that went far beyond her beauty. Though their meeting had been brief, Blake couldn’t help but feel a pull towards her. 

“Perhaps I can find her at a later time.” Blake mused to herself as she approached the hotel with a sigh. “Surely somebody around here can tell me where to find her. She hardly seems like one to bleed into the background.” 

As Blake entered the hotel and requested a room, she felt her eyes drawn to another person. This time, it appeared to be a young man with red hair and bull horns, wearing a black and red pinstriped and a fedora, sitting in the front lounging area of the hotel. He was speaking to two young men. His blue eyes seemed intelligent, though Blake felt as though there was something hidden behind them. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. He seemed like a charming enough gentleman, though. 

“Your key, your highness.”

“You can just call me by my name. I’m not here on official Menagerian business.” Blake said with a weary sigh as she turned to the concierge and gave her a dull stare as she handed Blake the room key. 

“Yes, your high- I mean Blake!”

Blake sighed and forced a smile as she turned away and walked towards the stairs to head to her room. As she went, she couldn’t help but feel like something was watching her intently. It made the fur on her cat ears stand on end, disconcerting her. But when she looked around, nobody was staring at her.

She shook herself out of it and focused on making it to her room. She was in a new place, all on her own. She didn’t know anyone. Perhaps it was only natural to be a little on edge. 

She entered her room and sighed heavily as she placed her bag on a nearby table and made her way over to the bed and allowed herself to slump across it, propriety be damned. She closed her eyes and let out a soft whine as she rolled over and buried her face into a pillow as lilac eyes and a strong embrace came to mind.

That woman had no right invading her mind like that.

* * *

Little did Blake know, that hours later when she left work, that same woman would experience a similar sentiment.

“No. Nope. Nuh-uh.” Yang muttered to herself as she entered her room. “I do  _ not _ have time to be focusing on a pretty girl. Even if her eyes were stupidly gorgeous.” Yang's mind drifted to the curious amber that had burned into her like molten gold. The way her hands felt pressed to Yang’s shoulders as she steadied herself and how enchanting her voice had been. “No.” Yang muttered again, throwing her day’s tips into her bakery funds jar with more force than was strictly necessary. “I don’t need a girlfriend. What I need is to focus on work. I don’t have time for this.”

And yet… her face still appeared in Yang’s mind. Yang let out a groan and fell face first into her pillows as the woman in the vest and button down invaded her mind and refused to leave.

“Who was she and how dare she mess me up like this?” Yang muttered to herself as she flopped over onto her back with a grunt. “It’s just rude.”

Yang couldn’t help but wonder who she was. Yang didn’t recognise her but to be fair, Yang had been keeping her nose to the grindstone long enough that she was behind on recent news. Regardless, this woman had somehow, within the span of a few moments, lodged herself firmly into Yang’s mind and refused to leave. 

Which was less than ideal.

“Don’t worry, mum.” Yang murmured to the golden ring that rested in a chain around her neck. “I’m not gonna let some girl distract me. I’ll get that bakery. I’ll keep my promise. I’ll work hard. I can worry about girls later on.”

And with that thought in mind, Yang did her best to put the pretty, amber eyed woman out of her mind, oblivious to the fact that that very woman was having the same problem regarding her.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

* * *

Blake, who had been sitting in the hotel’s bar, quirked an eyebrow as the young man in the pinstriped suit she spotted earlier sat in front of her at the table. She lifted her wine to her lips and quietly examined the charming smile that he gave her and felt her own lips twitch upwards as he extended a hand.

“I was hoping to get a chance to meet the Princess, herself.” He said with a polite bow of his head as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand graciously. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adam Taurus.”

“As you know, mine is Blake Belladonna.” Blake sighed as she took her hand back and tapped on the table irritably. “Daughter of King Ghira and Queen Kali of Menagerie. Heir to the Kuo Kuanan throne. Future Queen and all that jazz.” She added, waving her hands sarcastically.

“Perhaps you are.” Adam said, tilting his head. “But something tells me that you’re far more than just a mere princess. There’s more to you than that.”

“Oh!” Blake felt her heart jump a little. Very few people acknowledged her beyond her future role… so to hear someone say that she was more than that was very refreshing. “Thank you. But I have my duty-“

“But surely you can do your duty and help your people while still being seen for who you are and not what?” Adam said calmly as he leaned forward and smiled sweetly at Blake. “To learn and grow beyond what you’ve been taught?”

“I-“ Blake felt her cheeks heat up, unused to such talk. “Yes! Thank you.” She let out a small laugh, tucking a curl behind a human ear as she smiled at the young man. “It can be tiresome to live in my family’s shadow. I’m trying to step out of it. That’s why I’m here. To learn from the people of Patch and try to help where I can while forging my own path. It is… so nice to meet someone who finally understands that.”

“It saddens me that people seems so blind to the woman behind the tiara.” Adam said mournfully, shaking his head sadly. “Perhaps I can show you around? Introduce you to the local people and help you?”

“That-“ Blake paused as lilac eyes and blonde hair came to mind. She bit her lips and hid her hopeful smile behind her glass. “That would be lovely. Perhaps tomorrow morning after I’ve rested some?”

“It’s a date. I’ll meet you here at 9:00 in the morning?”

“That sounds good to me.”

“Very well. Until then, I bid you adieu, Blake.” Adam stood and bowed, kissing Blake’s hand once more before making his leave. 

Blake watched him curiously, intrigued by the charming young man who had seen beyond the veil. That was twice in one day that she had interacted with people that left her wanting to know more about them.

What an interesting place Patch was shaping up to be.

* * *

As promised, the following morning, Adam showed Blake around Patch and introduced her to people. Regrettably, none of them had been the young woman she had run into the day prior. But she still thoroughly enjoyed her time with Adam. She thought that he was funny and charming. He was strong and passionate and Blake could see herself coming to admire him easily. 

“Here’s my little shop, as I promised.” Adam said as they came to a stop in front of a small building. Though, if Blake was being honest, it was more comparable to a small room than an entire building. 

“You said that you were a magician.” Blake said, remembering an earlier conversation. “What do you do, exactly?”

“Why, darling,” Adam said with a confident sweep of his arm as he ushered her into a room and onto a seat at a table. “I make people’s wildest dreams come true. I have studied magic, real magic, and I see myself as a philanthropist. Whenever people need a little bit of magic, they come to me.”

“How kind of you.” Blake said, suddenly feeling nervous. That same feeling from her arrival at the hotel, the one of being watched, was back. 

“I have a proposition for you, Blake.” Adam said with a smile. “I can help you. You’ll be able to help your people and learn more than you thought was possible. You’ll finally be free of your parents’ shadow. All I ask for in return… is your hand.”

“What?” Blake stared at him in shock before she shook her head. “No. No, I’m sorry. But I barely know you! I’ll only marry for love, not to gain… whatever it is you’re selling.”

“You’ll grow to love me.”

“I said no and that’s my final answer.” Blake said firmly, standing up and walking to the door. “I need to go.” That feeling was getting louder, a sense of danger growing as the darkest corners of the room seemed to cast more shadows. When she tried to open the door, it refused to budge. “Mr. Taurus. Open the door.”

“Oh, Blake.” He chuckled softly, condescendingly. “You really should have taken my rather generous offer. Now… you’ll have nothing.” 

Blake turned and felt a sharp pain in her hip and looked down to see a dagger with a feline skull imprinted on the hilt full with her blood, red quickly filling the cat’s eyes as a burning pain spread throughout her body.

“Now… you’ll be nothing more than a stray as I take your fortune for my own.” Adam removed the cat’s head from the dagger and placed it into a charm around his neck. Blake fell to the ground, writhing in pain and watching in horror as Adam’s body slowly morphed and changed, becoming an exact copy of her own. “And that Schnee girl’s as well. How unfortunate for you both.”

“No.” Blake said weakly as she felt her own body shift and morph. She watched in horror as her hands became paws. A tail sprouted from her back as she seemed to shrink in size. Before long, it was no longer a young woman that stood before Adam but a black and white cat.

“Now… I believe that there’s a nice shelter nearby that deals with creatures such as- augh!” Adam let out a sharp cry when, as he tried to grab Blake, she raked her claws along his hand and took the opportunity to run. Her movements were clumsy, messy, as she desperately ran and jumped out of an open window, falling to the ground outside with a painful thud. “Blake!”

Blake ignored the thunderous roar of outrage behind her and kept running. She ignored the cries of shock as she bumped into the now much taller people of Patch. She ran until she found herself in a large garden, behind a mansion, and crawled under a thick bush, breaths coming short and pained as she curled into a ball, her amber eyes wide with terror as she trembled.

And there, she would remain until she heard the heart shattering sobs of a young woman, thinking and plotting, trying to think of a way out of this mess. 

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

* * *

Yang stood by the banquet table, in her work clothes, politely smiling as the ball attendees came up and served themselves, respectfully complimenting her on her cake.

“Yang?” Ruby said nervously as she walked over, a familiar gentleman with orange hair and a bowler cap clad in a black and white suit walking behind her. “Your boss wants to speak with you.” With that, Ruby curtsied politely and exited the scene.

“Mr. Torchwick.” Yang said with a forced smile her boss narrowed his eyes at her. “I wasn’t aware that you’d be in attendance tonight. How are-“

“Cut the crap, kid.” Roman snorted as he leaned in towards her, cigar smoke wafting off of him and making Yang grimace. “I thought that I told you all of your bookings would be through me. Why did I not hear of this?”

“Because I’m not using any of your recipes, sir.” Yang gritted out, her lilac eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms stubbornly. “It’s a family recipe and you have no ownership over it. Therefore, I don’t have to book anything through you.”

“When you work for me you do.” Roman smiled, his expression twisting into a sickly sweet grin. “Fortunately for you, you no longer work for me.”

“What?” Yang asked quietly, as she felt her goal slip further from her grasp. “No. No, you can’t just do that! I’ve been a solid worker for years! You can’t just fire me!”

“Aw!” Torchwick pouted condescendingly. “But I just did sweetheart.” He let out a cruel laugh as he turned and walked away with one last passing comment being thrown over his shoulder. “It’s nothing personal, Yang. Just business.”

“Damn it!” Yang growled, biting back tears as she slammed her fist into the table in frustration.

Unfortunately, this movement caused the table to jerk, throwing the top layer of the cake off balance, sending it toppling into Yang’s chest and down the front of her dress. 

“Yang! Oh my-“ Weiss ran up, eyes wide with outrage until she saw Yang’s face. Without another word, the young heiress’s gaze softened and she curled her arm carefully through Yang’s and directed her upstairs to her room, where she pulled out a golden dress from her closet and handed it to her. “Here. Put this on. It’s always been too big for me but I’ve never had the heart to get rid of it.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Yang mumbled as she shuffled into the bathroom. She felt numb. After years of breaking her back for that man, this is how she get repaid. And lord knew how long it was going to take to find another job. 

“Yang? I’m sorry… but I need to go. Feel free to burrow one of my tiaras, okay?” Weiss called hesitantly through the door. “Please don’t hesitate to ask me for help. You’re my friend. I… appreciate you very much.”

“Heh. Thanks, Weiss. I love you, too.” Yang called back to her friend, grateful for her despite their differences. She waited until Weiss’s footsteps faded away and slipped out of her clothes and into the dress and sighed at her reflection in the mirror. She reached into a small jewellery box on the massive counter and pulled out a tiara and pulled her hair from its ponytail and shook her long blonde hair out. She carefully placed the tiara on her head and stepped back into the main room. She bit her lip as hot, frustrated tears pricked her eyes and she glanced out of the large window across the room by Weiss’s massive bed at the ball down below. She knew that she still had a job to do. But she just didn’t have the heart to do it.

Instead, Yang quietly made her way to the gardens. At least nobody would be there to see her cry as the reality of the situation hit her harder than before.

Maybe it was foolish to think that she could keep her promise after all.

* * *

“Oh god… please don’t cry.”

Yang let out a surprised yell and lifted her head from her hands and glared around her. But there was no one. She was entirely alone apart from the garden paths that led through flower beds and trees.

“Who’s there?” Yang yelled, narrowing her eyes as she glanced around her for the disembodied voice. “Show yourself!”

“Down here.”

Yang looked down and felt her jaw fall open at the sight of a black cat with a splash of white on its chest, creating a tuxedo effect, and two white front paws. Amber eyes, that she could have sworn that she’d seen before, stared up at her as the little creature tilted it’s head in concern.

“Did… you just talk?” Yang asked weakly, pointing a finger at the cat as it blinked at her.

“I did, yes.” 

“Oh.” Welp. The day was already awful. Might as well see where this would lead. 

“I’m not actually a cat.”

“Really?” Yang said dryly as she wiped her eyes. She stared blankly at the cat and snorted. “You sure fooled me.”

“I mean I wasn’t always a cat.” The cat huffed, jumping clumsily to the bench that Yang sat upon, scrambling up desperately. “I- god, this is harder than it looks. I was cursed by a man after I refused to marry him. He now plans to use my image to steal my fortune and the Schnee girl’s. I-“

“Wait. Seriously?” Yang stared in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at the cat suspiciously. “Give me one good reason to trust you, cat.”

“Don’t call me that.” The cat growled, ears pinning and hackles raising. “As for your reason… we’ve already met.” The cat seemed to suddenly shuffle awkwardly, almost in an embarrassed manner as she ducked her head. “You ran into me the other day. You, um. You knocked me over and caught me before I could fall. Perhaps you recall a young woman with black hair wearing a white shirt and a vest-“

“Wait… that’s you?!” Yang’s jaw dropped once more. That’s why her eyes seemed so familiar. “Oh my- Okay. Okay. I nearly knocked over a pretty girl who apparently has a fortune of some kind and is now a cat. That’s fine! This is great!” 

“...you think I’m pretty?”

“Not the thing to be focusing on here!” Yang flailed dramatically, glaring at the black and white cat that appeared almost flustered. “Okay… so who are you?”

“Princess Blake Belladonna of Menagerie, at your service.” The cat drawled. “I would bow and kiss your hand but… considering the circumstances, I think that you can forgive me for forgoing the usual pomp.”

“Princess…” Yang muttered weakly as she collapsed against the back of the bench and groaned. “What is my life?”

“To be fair, I didn’t expect this from you either… I’m sorry. What was your name?”

“Yang Xiao Long.”

“Yang. I believe that you might be able to help me.” Blake said softly. “We might be able to stop Adam from getting to Weiss if we act now.”

“Weiss is my best friend. Whatever you need from me, I’ll try to do.”

“Great.” Blake breathed out nervously before her ears flattened in embarrassment. “I’m going to need you to kiss me.”

“...I’m sorry… What was that?!”

“I’ve had 24 hours to come up with something and this is the best option. Magic, strong magic like the one that Adam used on me, is usually broken only by a kiss. At least… that’s what I’ve always heard. Please understand that I would never ask such a thing of a woman I just met under normal circumstances.” Blake said quickly, eyes wide as she stared at Yang pleadingly. “Please. This may be our best chance at stopping him. If you help me, my family will happily compensate you for saving their daughter.”

Yang groaned. Save Weiss, save the princess and possibly get compensated enough to pay for a bakery and keep her promise?

What other option could she pick?

“I-crap. Okay. Okayokayokay.” Yang muttered under her breath, running her hands through her hair anxiously. She was going to kiss a princess that had been turned into a cat. No big deal. “Okay. Can I… pick you up?”

“Yes, you may. Thank you for asking first.”

“Hey, I know how to treat a lady!” Yang snorted before taking a deep breath and picking Blake up and holding her up in front of her face. She sighed and closed her eyes and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Blake’s nose.

There was a moment of silence before a bright light took over her vision and she had to drop Blake to shield her eyes. After several moments, she opened them and blinked around her in confusion. Did everything suddenly grow in size? Why was everything suddenly so big?

“Oh no.” Blake whispered. When Yang turned to her, she found a much larger Blake beside her. Or rather, that Yang, herself, was much smaller. 

“What-“ Yang cut herself off with a yelp as she looked down at her hands and saw two furry paws connected to heavily furred legs that led up to a long furred, blonde body. “What the hell!” Yang let out a yell as she tumbled off of the bench and landed on the ground hard. She patted her head and felt two pointed ears on top. She spun around in terror when something whipped her from behind and froze when she saw a long, hairy tail whipping back and forth behind her. “I’m a cat?!”

“A blonde Maine Coone, to be specific. Fitting.”

“You are so not helping, Princess!” Yang snapped angrily, lilac eyes narrowing at Blake. “What did you do?!”

“Me?!” Blake yelped indignantly before she jumped to the ground and stared up at Yang, her forehead just barely passing Yang’s chin. “I didn’t do anything! I mean… you’re a princess! It should have worked!”

“Excuse you?! I’m not a princess!”

“...what?”

“I’m not a princess.” Yang said slowly, leaning towards Blake slightly. “I’m a baker. Or I’m trying to be.”

“You’re a ba- why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Why didn’t you specify that you needed a princess?!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I apologise for assuming you to be one because of YOUR GOLDEN DRESS AND TIARA! AT A SCHNEE BALL!”

“I was borrowing them from my friend after the cake that I catered for the event fell on me.” Yang yelled, tail thrashing angrily. She could see Blake’s hackles start to rise and inhaled deeply. “Okay. Okay. What do we do now, your highness?” She drawled. “Got anymore bright ideas?”

“I-“

Both girls were cut short by the sound of an approaching dog and turned to see a large poodle lock eyes on them.

“Oh crud. That’s Weiss’s dog. We need to go. It hates cats. We need to run.” Yang roughly pushed Blake and yelled. “Now!”

Blake let out a gasp and ran, Yang stumbling after her as she desperately tried to get the hang of running on all fours. They raced through the garden, the dog snapping at their heels as they went, furious snarls leaving its throat as it went. Yang followed Blake down the garden path and out into the main party area, dodging party goers and speeding towards the exit. She could hear the women let out screams of fear as the poodle knocked them over, the men desperately trying to grab the dog as Jacques let out yells of outrage. The two newly turned cats, however, paid them no mind and kept running. They escaped Schnee manor and ran through the streets of Patch, breaths coming short and fast as they ran for their lives. They ran past tall buildings and small shop fronts. They ran past people heading home from work and they didn’t stop running until they made it to the pier, the boats docked coming into view.

“Get in!” Yang yelled as she slammed her body into Blake’s and knocked her onto the deck of a ship and used her front paws to clumsily pull Blake into an overturned wooden crate. The two women sat, pressed close together, trying to control their breathing desperately as the dog barked at the ship angrily.

“Oi!” A man shouted furiously from the deck, storming towards the edge of the ship. Yang pressed Blake behind her, protectively pushing them further into the crate as a man’s work boots stomped in front of them. “Get outta here, you stupid mutt! Go on, get!” The sound of breaking glass and a terrified yelp followed before the man grumbled and walked away, muttering obscenities under his breath.

“Okay.” Yang panted, moving to let Blake go. “Okay. I think we’re safe.”

“We should stay here for a bit. Just to make sure.” Blake said quietly, moving to sit in a corner of the crate, her head hung low as her ears pinned against her head. Her long tail curled around her body protectively. “I- I’m sorry. I never wanted this to happen.”

“Oh.” Yang blinked in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting an apology from the princess but… she was grateful for it. “I’m sorry, too. This is probably just as scary for you. I shouldn’t have yelled. I guess I did kind of look like royalty. And you _were_ just trying to stop… Eden?”

“Adam. Trust me, that man is no Eden.” Blake snorted. “I don’t know what we’re going to do. We’re both stuck as cats and Weiss is going to be tricked by Adam and-“ Blake’s voice hitched as she dropped her head. “My home, my family, my people… they’re going to suffer because I let myself be charmed by him. God, I’m so stupid!”

“Hey. It’s… it’s okay!” Yang said, feeling slightly panicked as she walked on wobbly legs over to her companion. “You’re not stupid. Some people are just… really good at wearing a mask, ya know?” Yang felt her new tail twitch nervously. She bent down and looked up at Blake with a small reassuring smile. “Come on. We can figure something out.”

“I hope so.” Blake shook her head with a weary sigh and looked out at the opening of the crate. “Before it’s too late.”

“I’m sure we can sort something out if we work together.” Yang said softly, slightly unsure of herself. But who would be in a situation like this? “But it’s been a hell of a night. I think we’re safe here, let's rest for tonight and we’ll come up with something in the morning, yeah?”

“I-“ Blake almost appeared ready to argue before she paused and let out a heavy sigh and nodded. “Right. The morning, then.”

Yang smiled and nodded, retreating to a respectful distance away and trying to curl up. She huffed as her long fur tickled her nose and tried to get comfortable but it was an easy guess that it was going to be a long night.

“Um… goodnight, Blake.”

“‘Night, Yang.”

Yang sighed and laid down, closing her eyes and trying to sleep. Something told her that this wasn’t going to be an easy task so she was going to need all the sleep she could get.

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

* * *

When Yang woke up the next morning, she felt a warm weight curled up against her and blinked open her eyes to stare sleepily into a pair of equally tired amber eyes. 

“Mornin’” Yang slurred as her brain began to wake up slowly.

“Morning.” Blake mumbled and pressed her head into Yang’s shoulder and closed her eyes again. Yang smiled and lowered her head, closing her eyes for a second. Her eyes snapped open as her brain played catch-up.

‘Blake?!’

She snapped her head up at the exact same time that Blake lifted hers, their noses brushing as they stared at each other in shock for a moment before both women let out matching yelled and jumped away from each other, each one with their fur puffing up in alarm.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Blake hissed, her black tail thrashing angrily as her amber eyes narrowed at Yang. Her ears were pressed to her skull as a low growl crept up her throat. 

“Me?! Excuse me!” Yang huffed as her own tail thrashed, her long fur beginning to settle as she sat down with a grunt. “You’re the one that was being all cuddly with me! Who woulda thought that the Princess of Menagerie was such a snuggle bug?”

“Keep talking and I’ll show how “snuggly” I can be.” Blake growled, her voice low with warning as her lips lifted, showing off a wicked pair of fangs. 

“Uh oh! Sounds like there’s trouble in paradise!”

“I call dibs on the pretty blonde one. You can take the moody black cat.”

Both girls turned to the entrance of their crate and narrowed their eyes at the laughing pair of creatures that they saw watching them; a monkey with long, golden fur and a long tail that sported a wide grin and his buddy, a skunk with a flirtatious smirk.

“Morning ladies. Sleep well?” The monkey grinned at them impishly before jumping at Blake’s shout.

“Were you watching us?” Blake snapped, head held high as she stared the two creatures down. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Woah, hey now!” The monkey laughed nervously as Blake approached him, her eyes narrowed murderously. “We just got here as you were waking up!”

“And talk about what a pair of sleeping beauties you two make.” The skunk almost purred at them, with what Yang suspected was meant to be a charming smile. “No wonder you’re dating each other. Nothing else but beauty could handle beauty.”

“Listen here you little- wait.” Yang stopped and felt her skin grow hot as the second part of his words sunk in.

“We’re not dating!” She and Blake yelled simultaneously, before looking at each other in surprise. Blake huffed and looked away, her ears pinning in embarrassment.

“Oh… so you’re single?” The skunk crooned as he stepped towards Yang with a flirty smile. “Then-“

“Come near me and I will break your nose, you furry tear gas grenade.” Yang said sharply, growling as she narrowed her eyes. “Skunks ain’t my thing. Monkeys, either.”

“I second that.” Blake said with a sigh as she rolled her shoulders and sighed. “Especially as we’re actually human. Now if you boys will excuse us, we need to go sort out this me-“

“Wait!” The monkey said excitedly, a bright grin on his face. “You were humans?”

“Yeah, Princess here got cursed. She dragged me in by mistake.” Yang said as she smirked teasingly at Blake, winking playfully at her. If she was stuck like this, she might as well have a little bit of fun. God knew that she hadn’t had much of that lately.

“A man tricked me and cursed me. We need to find a way out.” Blake said stiffly, narrowing her eyes at the two animals. “Now kindly move.”

“Wait. We can help! There’s this lady who’s been practicing magic for a really long time in Vale! We can take you to her!” Sun said as he bounced in place, his tail waving madly. 

“Dude… that’s genius!” The skunk grinned. “Way to wingman! Hey! Maybe the old girl can turn us human, too!”

“Hell yeah, bro!”

“I don’t think-“ Blake began to say before Yang spoke up.

“Blake.” Yang gently interrupted Blake and drew her attention. “What other choice do we have? If these guys know where some… magic lady is, then that’s probably our best bet right now.”

“And if they’re lying?”

“Then they’ll find out why they say “hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned,” eh?” Yang grinned when Blake let out a small, amused snort. She was kind of cute when she laughed. It was probably even cuter when she was a human.

“Uh… standing right here, girls.” The skunk pointed out and flinched when both girls turned to glare at him. “My name is Neptune. This is Sun. And you are?”

“I’m Blake.” Blake said as her tail curled neatly around her body.

“And I’m Yang.” Yang said with a shrug. “Flirt with me again and you won’t make to the old lady, got it?”

“Understood!” Sun and Neptune both said with matching grins.

“Okay so…” Sun said as he sat down and clapped his hands together. “This ship is already headed to Vale which is perfect for us.”

“Yep.” Neptune’s grin became strained as he started to look around fearfully. “And on that note-“ 

The girls watched as Neptune turned and ran to the below deck storage area and dived down with a fearful shriek as the ship began to move, jostling the two women, who fell into each other.

“Sorry!”

“Nope! That’s on me, Blake.”

The two pulled back with a nervous laugh, averting their eyes from each other, each one pinning their ears back in embarrassment.

“Wow.” Sun said, drawing their attention, as he smirked at them slyly. “You’re both hopeless.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Yang said with indignation before wincing. God, she sounded like Weiss. “Seriously, man. What do you mean by that?”

“Eh, you’ll find out eventually.” Sun laughed before glancing away and back. “Okay, So… I’m kind of the ship’s pet so I’m allowed here but you’re not. I’m going to grab a tarp and cover your crate up. You can come out at night to stretch your legs and I’ll grab you two something to eat. Sounds like a plan?”

Both women nodded and watched as Sun pulled the tarp over them with a farewell wave and a playful wink before he was called for by the ship’s crew. Blake let out a sigh and returned to her corner and curled into a ball and stared at Yang tiredly.

“Why do I get the feeling that this trip just got a whole lot more interesting with our new friends?” Blake said as her left ear flicked slightly.

“Eh, the dorks will keep us entertained, at least.” Yang chuckled softly before smirking a little. “Though it is good to know that I still have the old…  _ animal _ magnetism.”

“Oh my God!” Blake snorted, as she turned her head to hide her smile. “That was awful!”

“Awful… and yet you still smiled.”

“Out of pity.”

Yang let out a small laugh and curled up across from Blake and sighed softly. Might as well get comfy. It was going to be a long trip, she suspected.

Although…, as she glanced at her fellow feline travelling companion, she couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t  _ entirely _ bad.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Patch, a bull faunus paced his little shop, muttering under his breath to the seemingly empty room.

“Yes, I know.”

The shadows seemed to grow in response to Adam’s words.

“I understand, but I assure you, my Lord, that she won’t get in the way of our plans. Lend me your power and I’ll make sure that she’s caught and made to pay for daring to defy us.”

Adam turned as the shadows growled at him, a million voices seeming to jumble together.

“If you agree with my plans, I’ll make sure that you’re well rewarded. There’s enough people in Patch to keep you fed for some time. Lend me your power and they will be yours.”

Adam paused and waited. When he felt the shadows step back and an almost painful heat spread through his body, he let out a maniacal laugh as he felt a renewed power flow through him. 

“Run as fast and as far as you can, little princess. My little friends will be joining you soon enough, my darling.”

As the man spoke, creatures that appeared almost bird-like in nature stepped forward, shrieking with bloodlust as Adam opened the doors.

“Find her.” He growled at the creatures. “Find her and bring her to me  _ alive _ ! I want her to suffer for being so foolish as to think that she could escape me.”

Without another word, the creatures flew out of the door, their shrieks just barely masking their master’s maniacal laughter.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

* * *

Yang snorted at the sounds of Sun desperately trying to pull a terrified Neptune from the storage hold. She shook her head and turned to face Blake and rolled her eyes at her. They were sat on the roof of the ship’s cabin, quietly eating cans of tuna, and trying to relax for the long journey ahead.

“Can you believe those two are our tour guides?” Yang snorted as she pushed her now empty tin of tuna away. “A monkey with more humour than fur and an aqua-phobic skunk. What a pair.”

“An odd couple.” Blake said distantly as she pushed her own tin away and stared sadly up at the night sky. “Do you think that they’re right? That this woman can help us?”

“I hope so.” Yang murmured. “I have a promise to keep.”

“And I have an obligation.”

Both women sighed heavily, finding comfort in the mutual worry that they shared. All they could do, as their ship traversed the open waters towards the mainland city of Vale, was hope that this woman would be able to help them. 

“You know… it’s kind of funny.” Yang sighed softly with a small laugh. She gazed up at the stars and sighed. “My mother used to read me, my sister and our friend this story about a frog and a princess all the time as kids.”

“The Knowledgeable Princess?” Blake said with a soft chuckle. “I know the tale well. It was my grandfather’s favourite. He used to tell me to find somebody who sees me for who I am, not what.”

“Mum was the same.” Yang smiled sadly. “There was one time when we were young… I made a comment about how I was never going to kiss a frog and mum made a joke about how in some stories the frog took the form of another animal… like a kitty cat.”

“And what did you think of that?”

“I didn’t like it much. Said that it was never gonna happen.” Yang laughed, turning to Blake with a soft smirk. “But I guess that didn’t go to plan, eh?”

“No, I guess not.” Blake said with a sheepish little laugh. “What is she going to say about this little adventure?” 

“I don’t know. She died a long time ago.”

“Oh. I’m… so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just… I have a promise to keep to her so I need this.” Yang said quietly, looking down at her large, furry paws. “She had always wanted to open her own bakery so… I’ve been spending years trying to achieve that for her. I don’t want to let her down, you know?”

“I do.” Yang jumped in surprise when Blake’s white paw came to rest on her own and she looked up to see Blake’s amber staring at her gently, a small smile on her face. “So let me make a promise as well; once we’re done, the royal family will grant you one favour for saving the heir to the throne. You’ll keep your promise to your mother. I swear.”

“Thank you.” Yang whispered, stunned by Blake’s understanding and compassion. “You’re…  _ nothing _ like what I expected from a princess.”

“You sound like my tutors.” Blake said dryly as she pulled her paw back and frowned. “I’ve been compared to my parents my entire life and it’s going to continue. My rule will be compared to theirs. Every move I make will be compared to what they would have done. That’s why I came to Patch. To strike out and make a difference my way. I’m more than what my people see. I just… need to make them see that.”

“Rescuing the heir to the Schnee diamond mines seems like a pretty good start.” Yang smiled softly at her and watched as Blake’s looked up at her, her smile small and lopsided. “I’m sure you’ll do great things, Blake.”

“Usually I have to tell people to call me by my name.” Blake said thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly.

“You just said you want to be seen for more than what your people see.” Yang said, tilting her head slightly as well. “Figured you’d rather be seen as Blake than Princess Blake Belladonna of-“

“Okay, okay. You don’t have to say that god awful long title.” Blake laughed softly before she sighed and gave Yang a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Yang nodded and the two fell into a companionable silence. Yang frowned when Blake let out a shiver as the night became colder and she shuffled closer and pressed close to her.

“Here.” She murmured, skin heating up as Blake stared up at her in shock. “You’re cold and I’ve got enough fur for, like, twenty cats so…”

Blake hummed softly and hesitantly pressed it into Yang’s side, accepting the offer of warmth quietly. 

“It is an efficient way to stay warm.”

“It is.”

Neither girl voiced the fact that there was something growing here. Something that neither had the courage to name.

* * *

Yang stirred from beside Blake as Sun let out a yell from outside the crate she and Blake were resting in and poked her head out and watched in horror as a flock of birds with red eyes and feathers as black as tar descended upon the monkey. Their talons were like blades and their beaks cruelly hooked as Sun ran, jumping and trying to use a stick to crack them across their heads. The ones he managed to strike slowly faded away in the early morning light like smoke.

“Oh no.” Yang whispered before turning to an alarmed Blake. “Blake. Stay here. I’ll handle this.”

“But-“

“Blake. You’ve got a kingdom to take over one day.” Yang said earnestly, smiling over her shoulder at Blake sadly. “I’m just some wannabe baker.”

Without another word, she ran out, now much more used to her four legged body, and threw herself into the fight, lips curled as her powerful body collided with the birds, her fore paws slamming into one’s throat and crushing it until it dissipated.

“Sun! Distract them. I’ll take them out behind you!”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

Yang kept careful pace, dodging under birds and cursing under her breath as their talons snared into her long fur and ripped it out before she whirled around and sent her claws into their throats.

“Alright, bird brains. Who’s next?!” She turned around, eyes widening in horror as a bird lunged at her…

Only to be knocked over as a black and white blur barrelled into it and sunk her claws into its throat. 

“Just because I’m a princess… it  _ doesn’t _ mean that I don’t know how to fight!” Blake snarled as she turned on Yang, amber eyes burning like molten gold. “Do not sacrifice yourself for my sake. My life is  _ not _ of more value than your own, you idiot!”

“I-“ Yang blinked in shock at the earnest tone in Blake’s voice and fumbled to think of something to say. “I- Um. I could have taken him.”

“Sure.” Blake drawled as she launched over Yang, making her duck to avoid being hit and turned to see Blake take down another bird. “Just shut up and help me fight these things! Adam must have sent them after me and I’ll be damned if I let him stop me”

Yang felt a smile spread across her face as she and Blake worked together in tandem, taking down the creatures that Sun distracted and watching each other’s backs. Blake, it seemed, was feisty. Yang rather liked it.

“Neptune? A little help here, buddy!” Sun yelled. “ _ Neptune _ !”

“Alright! Fine!” The skunk yelled as he climbed out from the storage area and walked wobbily to the deck. “Just get behind me. All of you.”

The three of them did as they were told and watched as the birds flew towards. Neptune turned his back on them and lifted his tail and activated the typical skunk defence mechanism. The birds all screeched and stopped, rubbing desperately at their eyes before Blake, Yang and Sun launched forward and dispatched the birds while they were temporarily blinded. When that was done, the small crew looked at each other and laughed.

“I knew you had it in you, Neptune!” Sun yelled as he grabbed Neptune and danced around in a circle. “Your stinky butt totally just saved us!”

Blake and Yang both let out amused laughs, subconsciously moving so that their head rested together without them realising it. Their laughter abruptly stopped when they opened their eyes and saw lilac and amber staring back at them.

“So… not dating, huh?” 

Both girls jumped back and glared at Sun who was smirking at them slyly. Yang felt her tail thrash in irritation and narrowed her amber eyes at him, none too pleased with the knowing look in his blue eyes. She could sense Blake shuffling awkwardly, evidently as embarrassed as she was.

“Sorry, Love-Cats. You gotta get back in your crate. The humans will be up soon.” Sun smirked as Neptune walked wobbly back to the storage hold. “Try to keep your paws off of each other, yeah?”

“...You are this close to swallowing your own tail, monkey boy.” Yang muttered, as she and Blake returned back to their hiding place. “He’s so annoying.”

“Hmm.” Blake hummed as they sat down in the crate. “He’s just pulling your tail.” She paused for a moment before snorting. “Pun not intended.”

Yang laughed softly and laid down, chin resting on her paws as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She could feel how quickly she was becoming fond of the princess and if she was being honest, it was mildly alarming. She was smart and kind. Feisty with a dream. She was funny and Yang genuinely enjoyed her company. But Yang had her own dreams to accomplish. It would just complicate things.

Besides…. How could a princess ever settle for a baker?

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

“So… Yang…” 

Yang sighed and shook her head and turned to make a face at Blake as Neptune tried to sidle up to her, with what was a very poor attempt at a smoulder. Blake giggled lightly and looked away with a smirk, leaving Yang to smile at the back of her head as they walked through the back streets of Vale.

“I was thinking… since I saved our butts back there… aren’t heroes usually rewarded by the kiss of a beautiful damsel?”

“Yup. Anybody know one?” Yang smirked, her ears twitching in amusement. “Cause I’m pretty sure that me and Blake don’t count as damsels in distress.”

“I mean… we _do_ count as damsels. I would even say we’re in distress. But we can very much handle this.” Blake piped up, playfully butting Yang’s shoulder with her own. “You know… I always did relate more to the knight than the princess in most fairytales.”

“Go on an adventure, slay the beast and get the girl?” Yang laughed, bumping Blake back gently. “I can get behind that.”

“Uh… so… no kiss?”

“I have five sets of claws you could try?” Yang said sweetly as she batted her eyes at Neptune.

“No, thank you!” Neptune quickly ran after Sun, who was leading them through the streets towards their destination, and walked with him, throwing one last nervous look behind him at Yang.

“Is that what you say to all the boys?” Blake said softly, a soft smirk on her face. “You make your little threats?”

“Only to the ones that continue being a pest.” Yang chuckled softly before looking away nervously. “Besides… guys… aren’t exactly my thing.”

“Huh. I mean… they’re part of my thing.” Blake said nonchalantly as they walked. Yang felt her heart skip a beat. Never let it be said that Yang couldn’t read between the lines.

“Oh yeah? That s-“

“Hey! Love-Cats! Shake a tail and get over here! I found-“ 

But before another word could be said, the door opened and a short, older woman walked out and, upon seeing the group of animals on her doorstep, became startled and instinctively swung her cane and sent Neptune flying into a wall. 

“...what have I told you all about sneaking up on my property like that!” The woman scowled, pointing her cane at the group and waving it dangerously about. “You can come to me for help but give a woman some warning! I did not live this long just to die from a heart attack because none of you know how to knock on a door!”

Blake and Yang stared in shock and shuffled a little closer together. An angry old woman with a cane was terrifying enough when they were human. But being a small animal and coming face to face with one? Even more so.

“Listen, old lady-“

“My name is Maria Calavera!” The woman snapped at Yang, jabbing her cane into Yang’s chest as she tried to step forward. “And _you’ve_ come for _my_ help. It’s not everyday that I come across a couple that have been turned into a pair of cats.”

“We’re not a-“ 

“She’s not my-“

Blake and Yang froze and looked at each other with a nervous laugh, purposely ignoring the way Sun smirked at them as Neptune let a groan and flopped down beside his friend.

“Wait…” Yang said, tilting her head up at Maria curiously. “How did you-“

“Magic, you foolish girl. How else?!” Maria said impatiently, hitting Yang on her head lightly.

“Hey!”

“Now… as for you two… I can’t help you.” Maria snorted turning to Sun and Neptune, who both deflated. “Transformation magic is not something to be trifled with and I’d be as much of a fool as the princess’s boyfriend-“

“He is _not_ my boyfriend!” Blake snarled, her fur puffing up in outrage. “He-“

“Was handsome and charming and you fell under his spell?”

“Well… I-“

“You wouldn’t be the first to be fooled by a charming man, Princess, so don’t take it to heart.” Maria snorted as she shuffled inside. “Your friends can wait outside. I am not having a monkey and a skunk in my home!”

Blake and Yang exchanged worried looks and sent the boys an apologetic expression as they passed.

“Hey, don’t worry. You go get yourselves sorted out. Okay?” Sun said with a lopsided grin. “We’ll meet you out here.”

“Yeah. Good luck.” Neptune said with a wink, making both girls roll their eyes at him as they followed Maria into her home.

Maria’s home was small but very homey. There was a kitchen to their left and a small living room to their right. In the living room, sat a single armchair next to a table in front of a roaring fire. It was upon that armchair that Maria sat and pointed at the table, a silent order to sit. Blake snorted and jumped up, scrambling her back legs as they hung over the edge before she pulled her body up and sat, giving Yang room to join. Once they were both seated, Maria started to talk to them.

“This is the work of magic belonging to the God of Shadows.” Maria said as she ran a scathing eye across them. “But before we get to that… mind if I give you girls some advice?”

The two women turned to each other with confused expressions before turning back to Maria and nodding silently.

“Let’s start with our little princess, shall we?” She cackled lightly and stared at Blake through thick glasses. “You left home because you dream of stepping out of your parent’s shadows. You want to be Blake the person, not the princess. You want to help your people your way. But let me tell you, girl, sometimes, our paths were carved long ago. Others dreams may be realised but our own are doomed to fall and be replaced by something new.” Yang watched as Blake’s eyes darted to her for a split second before moving back to Maria. “No matter how badly you want something, perhaps the Gods of our world have a better plan in mind.”

“I- yes. I understand.” Blake said softly, sadly as she looked at Yang for a moment too long before turning away. Yang wasn’t quite sure how to interpret that.

“As for you, miss Kitty.” Maria poked Yang’s pink nose, earning a low growl from her. “You’re your mama’s daughter, alright. Kind and compassionate with a talent for baking. But you’ve lost a part of who you are and I suspect that you’ve been letting that side of you out a little more with recent events, hmm? You, girl, need to keep on trying. Keep believing. And remember, dreams are subject to change.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Yang muttered, her heart sinking as she glanced at Blake. “Try harder. Got it.” As fond as she had grown of Blake, it was clear that Yang couldn’t let herself be distracted from her promise. She’d have to let go.

“Now… to fix your situation, the little princess is going to have to kiss a true princess. Know any?”

“Um. Well, Weiss is often called the princess of our town so…”

“Then you know what you have to do.” Maria said calmly before glaring at them. “Now get out of my home! It’s dinner time and I don’t want your mangy fur in it. Shoo!”

Blake and Yang made their way back to their friends and, upon telling them the news, slowly and sadly made their way back to the ship. They both knew that the moment they got back, Blake would kiss Weiss and they would have to part ways and go on to accomplish their own dreams and promises. No matter how much it hurt them to let the other go.

Neither girl knew of the other’s ever growing feelings. And neither would plan on telling her. Not when it would be selfish to ask the other to give up everything they had worked so hard for.

* * *

“Well… there’s Patch. Little town, full of little people.”

“You say as though we don’t just barely make shin height.”

Yang chuckled softly from where she sat atop the ship’s cabin, watching the lights of her home come into view as the ship cruised along. She should feel happy. Blake would kiss Weiss. They would turn into humans again. Then, they could go their separate ways and go back to their normal lives.

So why did she feel so sad?

“It’s been a wild ride, Blake.” Yang said softly, turning to look at Blake with a warm, melancholic smile. “Thanks for bringing me on this adventure.”

“Yeah? You don’t regret kissing a cat?” Blake teased softly, shuffling closer to Yang with a shudder as the wind picked up. 

“Hey, who else in town could say they kissed a princess?” Yang joked, forcing a laugh as she pressed into Blake’s side, sharing her warmth one last time. “No one. That’s who… apart from Weiss.” She added, internally grimacing at the way her heart twisted painfully. 

“Hmm.” Blake hummed, tiredly tucking her head under Yang’s chin, leaning into her body with a tired sigh. “I suppose so.” She murmured.

Yang froze for a moment before she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of her own as she rested her chin on Blake’s head. 

Maybe it was selfish to enjoy this moment when Blake was just seeking out warmth and a safe place to rest. Maybe it was selfish to want to hold onto this moment for as long as she could. But Yang couldn’t be selfish when they arrived in Patch. She had to let Blake go.

Little did Yang know that Blake was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Later that night, when Yang was asleep, Blake crept back up onto the cabin’s roof and stared at the stars as her head and heart fought each other. She had a duty and an obligation to her people. But her heart no longer belonged to the people of Menagerie. Instead, a certain lilac eyed, blonde haired woman had stolen it with ease.

“Blake? You still up?” 

“Yeah.” Blake sighed wearily as Sun sat next to her. “I can’t stop thinking.”

“About Yang?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yup.” Sun said as he poked Blake’s head with his tail, making her turn to face him with a glare. He smiled gently at her. “You like her.”

“I love her.” Blake corrected instinctively before freezing. She felt her chest constrict painfully as she dropped her head, ears pinning as her tail curled protectively around her body. “Oh  _ God _ . I love her. I don’t know when it happened but… lord, Sun. Her eyes, her voice, her smile, her…  _ her _ !” Blake growled in frustration. “She’s so beautiful and perfect and in another world, I would get down on one knee and ask her to be mine and to let me be hers.”

“Then why-“

“Because she has her own dreams, Sun!” Blake snapped, her heart slowly breaking. “I can’t ask her to give them up for me. I won’t do that to her. No. The best way I can love her is to let her go. She deserves to be happy. She deserves to have her dream come true. And I swear that I’ll make it happen. She is going have the future she’s always wanted. Even if it doesn’t include me.”

“Bla-“

“And I forbid you from telling her. That’s an order from the Princess of Menagerie. Do I make myself clear?” Blake said lowly, narrowing her eyes at Sun.

“Yes.” Sun said sadly, looking away. “I understand.”

“Good. Now… could you please leave me alone? I need some time to myself.”

Sun nodded and left Blake to her own devices, leaving to join Neptune in the storage hold.

And Sun, Neptune and Yang were none the wiser when a black shadow swooped down and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, carrying her, hissing and spitting, to man with bull horns, a pinstriped suit and a grudge.

Things just never went to plan… did they?

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

* * *

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Yang glowered at Sun and Neptune dangerously. “What- where did she go? I-“

“Maybe she went to go see Weiss?” Neptune suggested, laughing nervously when Yang made a frustrated noise in her throat. “Maybe saying goodbye was too hard?”

“Or maybe she just didn’t care enough to say goodbye.” Yang mumbled as she sat in her crate with a huff. She hated the way her heart twisted painfully. “I mean… I thought we were at least friends but apparently, I was wrong. I should have known better to think that a princess would care-“

“She  _ loves _ you, you idiot!” Sun yelled before clamping his hands over his mouth and letting out a distressed whine. 

“What do you mean?” Yang said slowly, her heart beating fast, a small flickering of hope coming to life within her chest. 

“I can’t-“

“Sun!” Yang snapped, her eyes wide and pleading. “Please! Tell me.” She begged, hope and desperation making her forgo her pride.

“She’s going to kill me for this… but she told me that she loves you. But she’s planning on sacrificing her own feelings so you can have your dream.” Sun said softly, smiling when Yang let out a disbelieving laugh. “Your happiness means everything to her.”

“Then… I guess I need to go find her!” Yang grinned, joyful tears entering her eyes before she burst past the boys and onto the main deck of the ship. “Because she’s made me happier than I’ve been in years! If she loves me and wants me to be happy, then I’m not letting her go without a fight!”

As Yang ran, she couldn’t quite believe it. Blake loved her.  _ Blake _ loved  _ her _ ! And by God, had Yang come to love Blake back. 

They could make this work. They had to. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in Adam’s little shop of shadows…

“Ugh!” Blake let out a cry of pain as the creature threw her into an open cat carrier that Adam promptly slammed shut and leaned down to smirk into through the cage bars at a furious Blake. “Adam!”

“Hello, my darling.” Adam chuckled, tilting his head at her. “Did you miss me?”

“You- open this cage right now!”

“Oh! Is an order from the princess?” Adam laughed cruelly. “Unfortunately, all I see before me is a mangy little stray that viscously attacked me when I was being so kind as to try to help it.” Adam sneered at her, making her fur stand on end as the shadows around him grew darker. “And we all know what happens to dangerous animals.”

“If you don’t let me go…” Blake growled lowly, hackles raising, as her ears pinned back and her tail swished back and forth furiously. “I’ll give you a real reason to call me a dangerous animal.”

“Hmm… and what of your little girlfriend?”

Blake felt her blood run cold as Adam laughed cruelly, his lips twisting into a nasty smirk as he toyed with his feline pendent. 

“Yang…” Blake breathed in horror, the idea of her getting hurt… “Wait! Please! I’ll do whatever you want! You want my hand? Take it! Just leave her alone!”

“How touching.” Adam drawled as he leaned down and narrowed his eyes at her. “But I think not. Perhaps now you’ll learn that your choices don’t just affect you. Tell me… how much will it take to put that big, pretty kitty of yours out of her misery?”

“No. No, please!” Blake begged, tears filling her eyes as Adam smirked at her. “Please don’t hurt her!”

“Oh Princess.” Adam sighed softly as he stood and fiddled with the feline shaped pendant. The exact same one that he had filled with Blake’s blood. “It is going to be a pleasure to destroy everything that you love. I’ll take your fortune and kingdom and claim the Schnee girl as my intended. The people of Patch will see what true power is; when the God of Shadows comes to collect his sacrifice and I finally get what I deserve.” Adam chuckled as his body shifted shape, once more taking Blake’s form. 

Blake watched as her own face, now with bright blue eyes instead of amber, grinned dangerously back at her.

“And you’ll be dead. But don’t worry.” Adam laughed in Blake’s voice. “You and Yang will be reunited just as soon as I kill you both. You’ll have a wonderful afterlife together.”

As Adam left the building disguised as Blake, laughter bouncing off of the walls, Blake felt her legs collapse from underneath her as tears spilled down her cheeks, dripping off of her whiskers. 

“Yang!” She whispered to herself, heart twisting violently. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Blake wasn’t sure how long she cried for. It could have been minutes. Hours, perhaps. But eventually, outrage bubbled up in her chest and she stared out at the shop, lips curling into a silent snarl. 

“I am not letting it end here.” Blake hissed to herself as she pushed herself back to her feet and glared at the bars separating her from the outside world. She inhaled as she remembered the way Yang had body-checked the birds in the ship, slamming her shoulder into them, stunning them, before crushing their throats. She couldn’t do that here… but the cage was old and if Blake hit the cage hard enough and often enough, she might be able to knock it to the floor and break it.

She inhaled again and squared herself up and ran forward, slamming her shoulder into the front of the cage with a pained grunt. The cage jumped towards the edge of the table that it rested upon and she smirked to herself softly before she squared up again. 

“Hold on, Yang. I’m coming. I’m not leaving. Just hold on for me.”

With those words on her lips, Blake surged forward again, intent on breaking free.

* * *

Yang frowned and slowed to a stop at the crowd of people in front of the chapel. Something felt off and the young woman felt compelled to seek out the cause of the crowd. Yang snaked her way through their legs and watched as two women, a faunus and a human, stood atop the stairs in front of a priest.

It was Weiss and Blake.

Yang could barely focus on the heartbroken expression on her sister’s face as Ruby handed the women two rings before stepping back behind Weiss. How could she? Her own heart was shattering as Blake took Weiss’s hand and lovingly smiled at her before placing the ring onto her finger. 

Yang didn’t stay around to watch the end of the ceremony. She turned and ran. She ignored Sun and Neptune’s shouts. She ignored the tears that spilled down her face. She ignored the shouts of outrage as she bumped into people.

But she couldn’t ignore the way her heart broke at the memory of Blake smiling at Weiss like that. As though Weiss were the most important thing in her world.

She collapsed, her heartache finally overwhelming her and she let out a sobbing, heartbroken laugh as she realised that she was right back where it all started; in the garden of Schnee manor.

Her pain was so great that it didn’t even occur to her that, if Blake had been transformed back, then so, too, should she have been transformed.

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

* * *

Blake stood panting. Her shoulders ached and she was nearing the end of her tether but she had finally managed to push the cage towards the edge of the table. She inhaled deeply and surged forward, slamming her aching shoulder into the carrier and giving it that final shove that it needed.

She let out a yell as the cage fell to the floor, the plastic parts of it cracking with force it hit the ground with and she sat in the debre for a moment, stunned, before a scrabbling was heard at the open window. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and stood, hackles raised as she prepared herself to fight whatever it was…

Only to watch a familiar skunk and monkey duo tumble to the floor.

“Sun? Neptune?!”

“No time! Blake! Adam married Weiss! Yang saw! She’s crazy about you! I stole the stupid necklace! Take it! Get to Yang! We’ll hold them off!” 

Before Blake could ask Sun to tell her what happened properly, the creatures from before almost seemed to come from the shadows and snarl at the trio.

“Blake. Go.”

“But what about-“

“We’ll be fine! Just go!”

Blake took the pendant in her mouth and ran, casting one final look at the boys. If she could get to Yang in time, they could come up with something together and stop Adam’s plans from coming true. They could still do something. 

She just hoped that she wasn’t too late. She had to find Yang. She couldn’t let it end like this. She couldn’t. 

* * *

“Yang!”

Yang lifted her head up and stared in shock as a familiar black and white cat ran desperately up to her, a tone of desperation and fear in her voice.

“I- wha-“ She stammered in confusion. “Blake?!”

“Yang!” Blake stopped in front of her, panting, limbs shaking from exertion as she dropped a necklace from her mouth to the floor. “It wasn’t me! I didn’t marry Weiss! It was-“

“Adam.” Yang whispered, putting two and two together quickly. “Blake… what the hell happened to you?!”

“Adam kidnapped me!” Blake spat angrily, chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath. “He- wants to take my name and fortune, my role, he wants to claim Weiss’s fortune as his own and he plans on sacrificing the people of Patch to the God of Shadows! We have to do something!”

“I know.” Yang breathed out and pressed her forehead to Blake’s, attempting to soothe her as best as she could. “We’ll think of something. I promise. I am  _ not _ losing you.”

“I’m not losing you either.” Blake murmured as she pulled back and looked up at Yang, her amber eyes shining with a deep affection. “Yang-“

“This is very touching, girls, but I think that it’s time we stopped playing around.” Both women spun around to glare at Adam, still disguised as Blake, as he approached them. He adjusted the tie and smiled, the expression seeming to be a perverted mockery upon Blake’s face. “Yang, was it? Do you really think that a princess would lower herself for you? Her parents would never allow it. Give me my pendant and your dreams can still come true. You can still make your mother proud.”

Yang flinched only for a moment before a warm body pressed up against her side. She looked down in awe to see Blake standing shoulder to shoulder with her, a determined expression in her eyes. The exact same beautiful shade of amber that had invaded every waking moment since she first saw them.

And suddenly, Maria’s words made sense.

“You’re right. I could get that bakery and make my mum proud. But here’s the thing, Adam…” Yang smirked at him as she lifted a heavy paw over the pendant. “Dreams are subject to change.” And with that, she slammed her paw into the amulet, shattering the glass containing the red blood within.

Adam let out an outraged screech as the magic used broke, twisting and morphing his body painfully back into his own. Blake and Yang pressed closer together as the shadows seemed to grow and surround Adam, plucking at his clothes and limbs as he screamed at it.

“No! This wasn’t how it was meant to be!” He snarled as he fought against the shadows. “I was meant to get what I deserve!” His eyes landed on Blake and he let out a low, curious growl. “You!” Adam pulled out a dagger from his jacket and lunged forward, intent on doing as much damage as he could before the shadows took him.

“Blake!” Yang yelled as she pushed Blake aside, the blade sinking into her right forearm. She let out a pained cry as Adam clung to her, as the shadows started to pull him towards their depths and watched in shock as a black and white blur lunged forward and raked her claws deeply into his left eye, blinding him for the short amount of time that he had left.

Yang dropped to the floor as Adam flailed in pain, screaming as the shadows pulled and tugged and tore at him. She turned away and watched Blake do the same. They pressed their heads together, breathing heavily as Adam screamed and wailed, obscenities flying from his mouth in outrage. And then, after several moments, there was silence. The shadows had taken their sacrifice back to their god.

“Oh!” Yang breathed as they turned back and stared at a tombstone, Adam’s screaming face depicted on it. 

“Yang! Your arm!” Blake whispered brokenly. “God, what did I tell you about sacrificing yourself for me, you beautiful idiot?!”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“So not the thing to be focusing on here, Yang!”

Yang laughed, a soft, pained sound as she pressed her forehead against Blake’s and stared into her eyes. 

“God.” She murmured, her voice shaky. “We’re free.”

“We’re still cats.” Blake reminded her with a small sniffle. She pushed her head firmly against Yang’s and inhaled shakily.

“Then we better get you to Weiss… and explain what happened to her so-called wife.” Yang murmured gently. 

“Okay. Okay, let’s go. You can lean on me, okay? You’re hurt.”

Yang winced as she stood with Blake’s help, the dagger having sliced through her skin. With Blake helping her walk, they slowly made their way to Weiss’s home, quietly sneaking in through the doggy door and startling poor Ruby as they tried to quickly explain before she caused a ruckus. 

“Yang?! You’re a cat?! And she’s the princess?!”

“Yeah, carry us to your girlfriend-“

“And grab a first aid kit. Your sister’s hurt.” Blake interrupted with a pointed glare at Yang when she sighed in exasperation. 

“Yes, your highness! Right away!”

Yang sighed again as she and Blake were scooped up and carried up the stairs to Weiss’s room. 

This was going to be hard to explain, wasn’t it?

* * *

It took many hours of explaining and re-explaining for Ruby and Weiss to absorb all of the information provided to them. Eventually, Weiss spoke up.

“Okay. So this Adam fellow cursed Blake after she refused to marry him using magic granted by the God of Shadows. She then had her likeness stolen by him so he could marry me and claim both of our fortunes, as well the throne to Menagerie. You met an old magic woman that told you a real princess has to kiss Blake so that you can both turn back into human and faunus. Adam tried to kill you but ended up being taken by the God of Shadows after Yang broke his pendant but not before cutting her leg open. You have two friends and you want me to send Ruby to check on them when we’re done here.” Weiss said shortly, her left eye twitching slightly. “Did I get that right?”

“Yup.” Yang said, shifting her weight and wincing as her bandages shifted against her injury.

“That does sum it up rather well.” Blake added helpfully.

The two felines were sitting on Weiss’s vanity while Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss’s bed. 

“Oh. Very well.” Weiss said before slumping against Ruby, who patted her head and smiled awkwardly at them.

“Um… at least you two look super cute together?” 

“Ruby. Please.” Weiss sighed heavily and looked at Blake though narrowed blue eyes. “You know that I’m not an actual princess.”

“You’re often called the princess of Patch.” Blake said softly as she looked at Weiss pleadingly. “Please. I can’t promise you my hand because my heart belongs to another… but you’ll be rewarded by my family.”

“Oh.” Weiss said, her expression softening as she glanced between Blake and Yang. She turned to Ruby and shared a look with her until they both smiled at each other and entwined their fingers. “So does mine.”

“Weiss. That’s been obvious to everyone but you two nerds for years.” Yang snickered before clamping her mouth shut at the frosty glare Weiss gave her. 

“It’s kinda true, Weiss.” Ruby said nervously. “Uh… maybe we should move this along? I’m sure they want to be back to normal as soon as possible.”

Weiss sighed softly and nodded, walking over to her vanity and standing in front of Blake. She leaned down and closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss to Blake’s nose…

And nothing happened. There was no overwhelming light. No change. No nothing.

“Wha- What?” Blake stuttered as she looked around her in distress. She barely noticed Weiss step back to Ruby, the two watching them with sad expressions on their faces as they held each other. “I don’t understand! That should have worked!”

“I guess honorary princesses don’t count.” Yang murmured as she watched Blake turn to her with frustrated tears glistening in her eyes. 

“Yang… this is all my fault! I’m so-“

“No.” Yang said firmly, carefully meeting Blake’s eyes, smiling reassuringly at her. “This is all Adam’s fault. Okay? This isn’t on you.”

“But I made-“

“You didn’t make me do anything.” Yang said softly, her heart aching as Blake’s ears pressed against her head in clear distress. “We’re stuck like this now. Let’s try to make the most of it, yeah?”

“How can you say that?” Blake asked, staying in disbelief at Yang. “What about your mother’s bakery? What about your dream?!”

“Are you kidding me? You  _ are _ my dream!” Yang said emphatically as she butted her head firmly into Blake’s. “Dreams are subject to change and… and you’ve become mine. My mother only ever wanted me to be happy. To chase whatever it was that my heart desired. And right now? That’s you, Blake. Right now and for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever.” Blake murmured, touched tears falling from her amber gaze. “I love you.” She whispered softly as Yang smiled at her.

“I love you, too.” Yang murmured before she gently kissed Blake, sighing softly against her as Blake let out a surprised hum before melting into her.

Maybe life hadn’t ended up the way she had dreamed of as a child. But sometimes, our dreams aren’t the ones we were meant to have. Sometimes they come true later on in life. Sometimes they change as we grow. 

And sometimes, we were just waiting for the right one to come along and find us.

* * *


	11. Epilogue

* * *

Many months later, Blake and Yang were happily wed by Maria, with all of their friends (including Sun and Neptune who had both somehow managed to escape from the shadow creatures when they pulled back to turn their attack Adam, leaving only Sun with small injury to his chest) as witnesses.

But as they ended their wedding with a kiss, a bright light swallowed them, dissipating to reveal them once more. Only this time… they were human and faunus once more. By marriage, Yang had become a princess and as such, broke the curse that Adam had left behind.

Overjoyed at spending their lives together as people, rather than animals, Blake and Yang returned to Patch and, with King Ghira and Queen Kali’s blessings, were legally married. Her new Royale in-laws were even so kind as to pay for Yang’s bakery as a wedding gift and allowed Blake to stay with her, with the promise that they would return to Menagerie for ceremonies that required their presence and to return permanently when the King and Queen stepped down and passed on their rule to Blake and Yang.

And so, both women’s dreams came to fruition. Striking out on their own and doing things their way, setting themselves apart from everyone else’s shadows as they baked and ruled together.

Forevermore.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that working with my artist and working on this project has been a delight. I’ve met some wonderful new friends and I’ve learned a lot about what kind of writer I want to be. It was truly inspirational seeing everyone working so hard and I highly recommend that you go check out the rest of the work in this project because it is phenomenal. So much hard work was put into each piece and I can’t wait to read them all.
> 
> As a final note... I just want to issue a huge thanks to the mods of this project for all of the work and effort they put into making it run as smoothly as possible.
> 
> This, I must say, was a very fun ride.


End file.
